


A Midnight Arrival

by grayfire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Thorin returns to Bilbo after BoFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayfire/pseuds/grayfire
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	A Midnight Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bianjula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianjula/gifts).




End file.
